Whispers of the Purple Eyes
by LupsandTnks
Summary: Nothing could hide in this room. That's why Edward wouldn't leave me alone. He didn't want the Creators to come when he wasn't here.Edward and Bella are torn apart. Will Alice be found in time? Who is Liam and why is it important for him to help Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My second Twilight fic. Appluase Applause. I hope you enjoy this one. If you like it, tell me. I'm not sure if I should write another chapter, so I'm taking it from the reviews.

Taken place after New Moon. When Eclipse comes out, it wont conflict with this story so don't worry. I hope I've intrigued you with my summary.

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Cold Fingers**

I lied in the arms of the strongest man I've ever met. His fingers gently eased between mine. My head leaning against his shoulder. I could take in small breaths, enjoying his scent as if it were the best thing I've ever smelt. Where my skin was exposed, his chilled like fire. I didn't mind, the cold of his skin kept me sane.

My heart skipped a beat as I sat there, my back leaning against his chest. My eyes were closed, and I imagined that we were somewhere else, anywhere else. Somewhere away from the war. My toes became numb and I pulled my knees up towards me. Edward wrapped one of his arms around them to stop my legs from sliding. With his other hand, he slid it under my shirt, letting it rest on my belly. I could describe every feeling that sweeped through me from each of his cold fingers.

He began to tap his fingers against my skin, creating a pattern of beats. His piano hands that were unable to play another piano again. The one he played for me a couple years ago at his house back in Froks was taken by the Creators. I smiled. letting the silent music crawl through me. Edward started to hum. Oh, it was so enchanting. The same song that he had written for me. It was happy, and for a moment I believed we were safe again. His beautiful voice invited so many memories to come rushing back to mind. I didn't stop them.

A tear flowed down my cheek, catching on my jaw before falling to get soaked into the small blanket beneath us.

Painful memories came with the happy ones. I saw Charlie lieing dead on the kitchen floor, a small drop of blood falling out of his mouth. His eyes, purple. from the Creators' poison. I let in a small gasp. Edwards arms tightened around me. I turned my body so that I was leaning against his bent knee. He wrapped his arm around my waist. He took my chin in the fingers of his other hand. He looked down with those intense eyes. I noticed that his eyes were black, darker than I've ever seen them.

"You need to hunt." I murmered, watching his eyes change as he took in the words I spoke.

"Not now. I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'll be fine Edward." I said, trailing my fingers along his shoulder. He laughed.

"Fine isn't good enough, Bella." He whispered intently.

"Fine's all I got."

Edward watched me for a moment. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. After a moment his hand slid up my shirt again, holding my back this time.

"I'll hunt tomorrow." he whispered. He wouldn't let me speak again. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. He took in one long breath. I looked around us. It was almost pitch dark. All I could see was the grey shadows that rested around us. The moonlight could be seen through a crack in the roof, trailing along the cold mist that came in as well. Nothing could hide in this room. That's why Edward wouldn't leave me alone. He didn't want the Creators to come when he wasn't here. I think he'd kill himself if anything happened to me. All that stood in this room was a small table in the corner, a mirror on the wall, and a fireplace filled with slowly dieing embers. Like our love, these embers would truely never die out. It was cold out side of the hut: below freezing. We were somwhere where no one would find us. Somewhere that Edward went so long ago.

I turned my head back to Edward. He was watching me.

"Sleep." He said silently. I curled up against him. I let out a slow sigh. Edward watched as I snuggled against him. He leaned his cheek on my head, wrapping a blanket and his arms around me. I fell asleep after only minutes. I dreamed of home. I dreamed of Alice and Jasper and all the others. Alice was in my dream more than others. They were mostly the same. Her curled in a dark room, walls cement. A wired roof with dim lights hiding behind it. She was wearing a white suit. She would turn her head towards me and whisper my name.

Edward and I didn't know where the others were. Alice was somwhere out there. I didn't tell Edward about these dreams, because they were just dreams. But they got to me just them same. Tonights dream was different. This time I saw a door on the wall, and it slowly opened. I could see nothing on the other side except for a pair of deep purple eyes. Eyes of the Creators. Alice said something else. "Stay away." she whispered to me, as if she knew I was there.

I awoke suddenly to a bright light. Edward was gone. I lied along the the wooden floor. I sat up, leaning against my hand. Someone else was there, and it wasn't Edward.

"Hello?" I asked. The door was wide open, blowing small piles of snow into the room. No one answered me. I heard a creak and turned to look to the left of me. I gasped at who I saw.

"Isabella Swan?" A mans voice asked.

**---------------------------------**

This is were you review. :):)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N come on people, review. I know you're reading it. so take an extra 30 seconds and tell me what you think :)More reviews means faster chapters.**

**Chapter 2: Liam**

_"Hello?" I asked. The door was wide open, blowing small piles of snow into the room. No one answered me. I heard a creak and turned to look to the left of me. I gasped at who I saw._

_"Isabella Swan?" A mans voice asked._

"Who are you?" I asked slowly, wrapping my arms around my chest. My hair was blowing from the gusts of wind that were storming through the room. I shivered.The strange man lifted his hands and pulled down the hood of his cloak,revealing his face. There was a large scar,deepened, right across his face. His hair was black and rested on his shoulders. He had stubble, showing that he hadn't been civilized for days. His expression was melancholy. I stared.

"It's you." I whispered slowly. "You're the one that's been stalking me!" I took a sudden step back.

"Not stalking, Bella. No not stalking." He took a step closer. He limped and a look of pain engulfed his face. He took a sharp intake of breath. I pushed back the feeling to ask him if he was alright.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said, breathing hard. I looked around me and sighed. I stepped towards the door,using my entire body's strength to force it closed. I turned back towards him.

"Talk." I said. He looked around and noticed a wooden chair in the corner. He went and sat on it, lifting his pant leg up. "Oh my God." I said, forgeting my fear of him, walking up to him and kneeling down to look at the wound. It was large, taking up most of his lower leg. A light trail of blood was sliding down his leg and into his sock. The wound was infected. I stood up carefully and walked towards a small cupboard on the other side of the room, where a first-aid kit sat. I grabbed it and walked back towards him. I sat on the ground with my legs crossed. I looked up into his face. He was staring at me with content and thankfulness. He didn't say anything, so I went to work. I took some kleenex and wipped up the blood that had dried to his leg. "Talk." I said again, as I poured some alcohol on his wound. I could hear a deep hissing sound coming from his mouth. I looked up at him, his face was red with pain. I took some more tissue and cleaned the wound. Lightly blowing on it, to make the alcohol soak in. He moaned.

"My name is Liam." He said, starting his story. " I was born in 1865." I took in a breath.

"But your not a vampire." I said, standing and walking across the room. I came back with an old sheet.

"No. I'm human."

"That doesn't make any sense." I said, ripping a long piece from it, and tieing it around the wound. Then it dawned on me."You're a Creator." I said standing up quickly.

"Actually Yes. But look in my eyes Bella." He said walking towards me. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and I had nothing to do but look up into his eyes. I was surprised to see that they weren't purple. No, they were brown.

"I don't understand." I said. He let go of my shoulders.

"I was born as one of them, but I'm different now. I got away."

"You got away?" I whispered.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me. Now it's my turn to help you." He said, taking my shoulders in his hands again. he smiled and I noticed that he was actually not that bad looking. The door opened, and he quickly let go."Until next time." he murmered in my ear, and then he was gone.

Edward walked in, hurried. I could tell by his face that he knew I wasn't alone. He looked me over and then glanced around the room.

"Someone was here with you." He said, smelling the air. I couldn't lie to him, but I didn't know what to do.So I tried to change the subject. I put a hurt face on.

"I woke up, and you weren't here." I said.

"You were sleeping so I went for a hunt, which I can see was a bad idea because you had another man in here." His face was cloudy, I couldn't read him.

"I woke up, and you weren't here. But someone else was." I said again.

"Who?"

"It was the same man who's been following me." He looked angry now.

"Where is he?" he half shouted.

"He... left." I said. "He's good Edward. He wants to-" Edward came at me, I could see in his eyes that he was angry.

"Don't trust anyone. We don't trust anyone." He hissed at me. Squeezing my arms.

"Edward your hurting me." I moaned. His eyes grew light and his grip loosened. He pulled me towards him, and I started to cry.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He murmered." Everything is all my fault. I've done some nasty things. I've ruiend your life.: He said into my hair."I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Edward." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hello friends. I just got back from seeing Shrek 3. OMG it is sooooo good. Hilarious. GO SEE it. then come back and give me some reviews. ta ta for now!**

**Chapter 3: Kiosk**

It's been a couple days now since Liam was here. Edward hasn't left my side since. It's been hard trying to get him to let me go to the bathroom alone. I understand how he feels. He's scared. I've never seen him like this before.

My life's been twisted around a matchstick, and soon I wont be able to keep it all together any more. I'm scared too. I can't help but wonder how Liam is. I know I shouldn't.

**LPOV:**

Torches line the hall. I had to get in here quickly, before they closed the gates.The bricks are cold. My hand rests against the stone. I hold my chest, as my breath comes in short bursts. I may be immortal, but I still needed to breathe.

I hear a rustle behind me, and a shuffling of feet against the walkway. I lean my back against the wall, hiding in the shadows. Everything goes silent, and then I hear it again, closer. Someone or something is moving quickly. A figure comes into view, and I hold my breath. No it couldn't be.

"Arthur?" I whisper into the darkness. The figure turns around, and I can see his face. His determined face turns into a mocking smile.

"Liam?" he asks suspiciously. He takes a step towards me. "I thought they killed yeh."

"Nah, I've still got a while to go." I smile at him. He bites his cheek and nods.

"Glad to hear it. They'll kill yeh ya know. If they get ta seeing you."

"I know. I just need to get something, then I'm gone."

Arthur watched me intently, his greying hair shining in the light of the torches,and then he took another step forward and took me in his hard grasp. He let go, and stepped back once again, his face smiling.

"Can't say it's not good ta see you." He says.

"Likewise." I nod in agreement.

"So,uh.." His voice turns into a whisper. "What d'ye need?"

I looked around.

"The stone." His eyes widened when I said this, but he didn't say anything.

"I think we can work somethin' out." He whispers. "Come on."

**BELLA POV:**

"Bella." A slow growl.

"Bella, wake up." This time a whisper. I roll over and look into my angels eyes. "Hey baby." He whispers again. I lift my hand and push the hair out of my face. I let out a slow moan.

"How many hours was that?" My voice comes out slow and limp.

"A few. God, you look so tired. I'm sorry I had to wake you." He caresses my chin with his thumb.

"It's okay." I try to clear my voice, sitting up I feel sick. He sits up as well and begins to rub circles into my lower back. "What time is it?"

"Dark. Almost 4 in the morning. I need you to do something." His voice becomes stern.

"Like?" I turn my head to look at him. He draws me close up against his chest, and begins to whisper in my ear.

"I need you to come with me."

"Ou- Outside?"

"Yes. Only for a moment."

"Edward. I. I don't think I can." I glance at the door and then look at his face.

"I'm not leaving you alone here, Bella. I just need supplies. You need to eat. There's a village a few miles east..." My breath gets quick.

"Edward, I don't want to go out there." I whimper.

"I know Bellla. I know." He rests his face on my shoulder. "I need you to be strong, so that I can be too." He whispers. I'm afraid of what might be waiting for me out in the snow.

Edward helped me into a winter coat as I sat there on the floor. It was made of some kind of animal skin. I wasn't paying attention, my heart was racing. He slid on my boots, and then went to get dressed himself. I knew he didn't need them, but he had to play the part. He stood above me watching me with his pain filled eyes. He knelt down. I watched him with a neutral expression as he slowly did up the buttons on my jacket. My insides wanted him so badly, as his fingers slowly grazed my neck. I could tell, somehow, that he knew what I was feeling. He picked me up, setting me on my feet. We walked towards the door, his arm around me. He opened the door and the snow came rushing in. I gasped as the cold air prickled my skin. Edwards lips touched my cheek, and he lifted the hood of my coat. He same to his, and began to walk out the door, somewhat dragging me along. I shited my face so that the snow didn't burn so much. He closed the door and then drew me close to his side. I tried to smile up at him, but my eyes screamed out in terror.

We walked for what seemed like hours. I had to stop every few steps to breath. Then Edward had to edge me along. I could see a lone light somewhere off, and I knew it was what was left of the village. My heart beat was uncontrollable as we walked through the village. Random bodies lay scattered around. A tear slid down my cheek.

"Wait here." He said, leaving me just inside of what used to be a kiosk. I looked around. Supplies were left broken on the floor. The counter was busted, glass around it and all over the floor as well. I moaned. Edward had gone into another room, searching for something. I shivered. My breath came out like smoke in front of me. My eyes began to burn. _Come on Edward. _ My rub my hands together, trying to stay warm. The wind blows against the walls, sending the entire building shaking. My legs got tired, and I could no longer stand. I took shaky steps forward, falling to the floor amidst the broken glass. I could feel them cutting my face and neck like paper. A loud gasp slid from my mouth.

"Dear God, Bella." Edwards voice came from far away."It's alright. It's alright. We're both going to be alright." Sleep came, edging me on, promising me a slow escape from the pain I was feeling. I let it overcome me, not knowing that it wasn't sleep that whispered to me.

**A/N: I put a lot of emotions into this chapter, and I hope you felt it as you read. Review, tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been trying to update each story and it's getting hard. I'm sitting here, and I think to myself 'what a wonderful world'.. no just kidding.. uhm. I had an epiphany moments ago. I feel like writing a new chapter for this story. I'd update more, if people actually read it. So, this is for those who care. **

**Read my other story ' The Final Choice' which has like 3109 hits. YAY. I love you guys!**

**CHAPTER 3:The Dagger**

I awoke to an evil amount of pain shooting through my abdomen. I pushed the urge to scream by only letting out a light whimper. My eyes opened to blackness. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I felt bandages on my arm. Lifting my hand to rest on my forehead. My fingertips lightly touched a bruise on my temple. A slow beam of light comes from my side. I realize that it's a candle when I turn my head.

"Hello, Bella." Someone says from the darkness. I adjust my eyes and smile.

"Carlisle." I say with a slight amount of happiness.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit. You?" I answered. He chuckled lightly.

"I'm as good as I could be a the present moment," He helps me sit up, leaning against a wall. We're back in the cabin. I take in Carlisle's appearance. He's wearing a button down shirt, tucked part way into his work pants. His hair is loose and brushed back. Light dirt is smeared on his neck.

"How did you get here."

"Edward contacted me." He answered slowly. At the mention of his name, my eyes open wide.

"Where is he?"

"I sent him out to hunt. He was pretty bad."

"Oh. " I whisper. "How is Esme?"

"Safe."

"Good. Have you heard anything about the others."

"Rosalie is with Esme." His voice is sad.

The door creaks open, and Edward walks in. He sees that I am awake, and walks over. He throws his jacket on the floor.

"Bella, love. Are you alright?" He says, taking my hands. I nod meekly.

"She's a strong one." Carlisle says, standing up. I pull Edward towards me, wrapping my bandaged arms around his neck. I snuggle my face into his shoulder. His arms wrap around my back, and I whimper. He lets go of me, leaning back. I keep my hands on his shoulders.

"It hurts." I whisper. He smiles sympatheticly.

"I must leave." Carlisle says from behind Edward. Edward looks up at him, and then , after lightly kissing me, he stands up.

"Keep safe." Carlise says, taking Edward into a fatherly hug.

"You too." Edward says. I cough. Carlisle smiles, and leans down. He hugs me as well, being careful of my wounds.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I whisper in his ear, and he laughs. He stand up and puts on his coat.

"I'll try to keep in touch." He whispers to Edward, and then he's gone. After a moment Edward came towards me, sitting down next to me. I saw his eyes were a light honey color. I wonder what he ate. He slides his arm under me, taking me into his arms. I keep back the pain. He sits me infront of him, and lifts up the back of my shirt. He leans forward, kissing the back of my neck gently. He takes his cold hands, lightly placing them on my wounds. I let out a slow breath. He's soothing the pain. He kisses my back, and I soften under his touch. I lean forward, resting my face on my knees. His fingers and lips memorize every mark, every scratch on my back.

The door creaks open and I sit up suddenly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liam?" A whisper in the air. I recognize the voice and crawl out of the shadows. Arthur is standing there, a package in his hands. He looks me up and down and a smile plays on his face.

"You look like Hell. What did ye' get into?" He sniggers.

"You don't want to know." I hold my hand out, and Arthur places it in my hand. I quickly push it into my pocket. "I've got to go."

"Stay outta trouble." Arthur says. He takes me into a friendly hug, and then I'm running,with a limp, down the dark hallway. My leg doesn't hurt half as much as it did before Isabella fixed it up. I was thankful for her help, and now I was going to help her.

I run into the court yard, heading for the way out, but a figure is standing there. I stop 3 feet away.

"Liam Costus." The figure speaks.

"Jaques." I say slowly."Just let me go." Jaques' eyes are a deep purple today. He must've just gotten his dose.

"That's not possible." He takes out a dagger and comes toward me, I try to block him but he's too fast. The blade slips right into my stomach. I fall back onto my knees and he laughs."You shouldn't of left. We don't defend humans."

"No but you keep vampires hostage." I say under my breath.

"Only when they're speacial. And the girl is."

I stand up and punch him in the face with a bloody wrist. He falls back. I've knocked him out. I bend down and grab his money. I may need it. Then I'm gone. I know exactly where I am going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Do you trust me?**

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. I didn't blame him for being that way. The door sid open slowly. Too slowy. I wasn't surprised to see who it was. Liam stood there, his face blue fromm the cold. He held one arms against his chest. The other one kept him steady against the door frame. He looked almost angelic with the snow clouding him like a halo. I knew no one was more angel than Edward though. I took in a long jagged breath. Edward tightened his grip. He raised his other hand, covering his mouth and nose.

"Isabella..."

"Stay away from her!" Edward growled. Liam cringed slightly but didn't back up.

"I need your help." He said, looking again at me. I looked up into Edwards face.

"You're bleeding aren't you?" I asked Liam. He nodded. I looked at Edward again. He shook his head with anger.

"No." He said.

"Edward.. " I started.

"No. " He started towards the door. "Get out." He said.

"Edward! Liam is on our side." I said coming forward and lieing my hand against his arm.

"Bella you're hurt, You can't help. And I know I can't." He said, his nose quivering. "I don't trust him." He looked at Liam with hatred.

"Do you trust me?" I asked Edward silently.

"Of coarse.. "

"I trust him, so trust him too. Edward, for me?" I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes searching. He let out a burst of air.

"I will let you- heal him. But I'm staying here. And I still don't trust him." He said, his lips straight alined. I nodded and he let go off me, backing up against the far wall, staring. I walked forwards and closed the door behind Liam. He smiled, I did not. I motioned for him to sit on the chair that he was seated at the last time he was here. Once he was seated, I kneeled down, looking up at his face. I guessed it was his chest that was wounded. I rubbed my eyes for a second and then reached towards him. I was aware of Edwards eyes on me, probably full of jealousy he didn't need. I didn't turn to look at him.

Liam moved his hand and pulled his shirt open. I tried not to gasp when I saw his chest. He had been struck with a knife. It was a deep, blood was still coming out of it like crazy. I could just see Edward tense up.

"You're lucky theres no infection." I said. He grinned sheepishly. I smiled. "You need to lie down. I need to stop the bleeding." He got up and leaned against the wall, the rest of his body on the floor. I took off his shirt completely, throwing it behind me. I ripped another piece of the sheet from before and held it against the wound. I looked up at Edward. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.

After I was done fixing him up as best I could I stood up. Liam was asleep he had gone unconcious when I had to use boiling water at one point. As well as the sewing which was also hard for me. He looked peaceful. I covered him with a blanket. I looked at Edward, his face was watching me intently. I didn't know if he was angry at me or not. I washed my hands in the tub of melted snow. I made sure all the blood was off of me and the area around Liam was clear before I walked towards Edward. He looked at me with so much love.

"Is there anyone you don't like?" He asked with a grin.

"Lots of people. and creatures." I said leaning against his chest. There was coughing behind me and I looked at Edwards face.

"Go." He whispered. I walked over to Liam. He was wheezing. Trying to breath. He didn't look at me. He looked at Edward.

"Your friend or sister..." He wheezed. "The girl who sees the future." He whispered. Edward took a few steps forward.

"Alice." I said.

"I know where.. where.. she is." He said.

"Where?" Edward said quickly.

"I can take you there.. when I wake." He said, sliding back into sleep. I looked at Edward, his face was full of something I couldn't recognize. He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sometimes time can move by faster than... well faster than Edward. Yet, there are those times where every second slowly drawls on and you don't know if your watch is broken or are you going mentally crazy. This is how I feel at this exact moment. This is how I've felt for the last six hours that Liam has been sleeping. He looked peaceful.. for someone who was just attacked by God knows what.

I lay in Edward's lap, listening to the wind outside and the breathing of Liam. My head resting in the crook of Edward's neck. There are those times when I would do anything to hear what he was thinking. He was stiff, but I was comfortable. I lifted my palm, resting it across my face. God did I need a shower. I've been cleaning myself with melted snow for too long. I laughed, I couldn't help it. Was I going crazy? Edward's hand started to slowly slide up and down my arm. My laughs turned to sobs. Edward stopped moving his hand and turned me towards him. He didn't say anything, but I could read every emotion, every thought, every wish, through those beautiful eyes-which were growing darker fast. No, Edward didn't say anything with his voice, but his lips said enough when they were on mine now. My tears ran freely down my face.

I cried. I cried for Charlie, for Renee, for Jacob,Angela,Jessica,Mike, everyone. Memories are hard to keep inside when you're broken already. I bet if Edward could cry at this moment, he would. I think I cried for the both of us, my tears making my lips slippery against his, yet they made it more passionate. I curled my hand around his neck so he wouldn't draw back. I needed him now. I needed something strong,something unbroken, to keep me going. Our love.

Everytime you think it's almost over and that you'll be able to live, you'll be able to go home, it never happens. But if it did end, if the purple-eyed were destroyed by some unknown miracle, what was there to go home to? I remember a time when I would of left everything behind to be with Edward. I would leave Charlie and everyone behind to be with Edward. I guess I now know what would of happened to me if I did.

My bottom lip quivered when Edward slipped it between his teeth. I lifted my other hand and pressed it against his cheek. I let go of him and rested my forehead on his. He smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth before turning me again so I was resting against him. Tears still silently fell, but they washed me to sleep.

When I woke up, I was cold. I shivered uncontrollably. I opened my eyes and Edward and Liam were gone. I called out Edwards name, but no one came. The tears came back. I ran to the open door and screamed as loud as my lungs would. Just the wind and snow. Then I saw a figure coming through the snow. Edward? I wanted to run out to him but I was afraid to leave the shelter. I backed up as the figure got closer. What if it wasn't Edward? What if it was one of _them._ My heart started to beat rapidly. I backed up against the wall. He was inside now and I gasped. It was Liam. He was covered in head to toe in cuts and blood. He fell to the ground on his knees and I did the same. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach, but looked up, his face covered in tears. I gasped. No. This couldn't be happening.

"I'm so sorry Isabella." He choked.

"Edward?" I whimpered.

"They came for him. They took him."

I fell to the ground and moaned, rolling up into a ball. Edward...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I sat with my back against the far wall, the farthest away from the cackling fire in the opposite corner. Liam lay on the hard floor in front of the heat, his body tightly wrapped in a old blanket. The only blanket we had. But, I suppose he is more important.

The fire is dieing but there is no way I'm leaving this spot. So all I do is wrap my arms closer around me. I can hear an old pipe somewhere, clanging, thirsty for something other than dry air. I close my eyes and try to see his face, try to picture what he doing right now. Is he being tortured? Have they lit him on fire and watched him burn to ashes? Is there coloured smoke? I shiver, but I don't cry.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" A voice croaks from across the room.

"No."

When I wake up later, my arms are beat red from the cold. The fire has gone out and my chin is chattering uncontrollably. I can't move I'm so cold. I moan. I close my eyes and will for the stinging to stop.

"Isabella? Hey, Bella." I opened my eyes a fraction and look up at Liam. I don't know who else I was expecting to come. I might have pictured Edward bringing me into his arms, but I knew it wasn't, because these arms were warm. I couldn't help myself. I rolled closer into his body, burying my cold face into his chest. His arms were strong, his hands quickly rubbed by body. I got warmer, but his touch stung me. I winced, but he and I knew that I had to get warm quickly. I wasn't crying, but tears ran down my face. Liam rubbed his cheek against mine, and held his hands on either side of my face. I was warm but I continued to shiver. Liam wrapped the blanket around us, and we just sat there. I opened my eyes enough to see that Liam had already started a new fire.

It must have been hours before I awoke again. The first thing I noticed was that I was warm. The second thing I noticed was my face pressed up against Liams neck, his scent, a mixture of the oitment I put on his wounds and the scent of the soap from his last shower, which was fading, filling my nostrils as I lie there listening to his steady heartbeat, which told me that he was asleep. His arms were still around me as I layed half on top of him and half off, his knee giving me support and comfort between mine. I closed my eyes for a moment and hide inside myself. I felt like reaching up and thanking Liam. No. What was I thinking? Uh. Edward. I had to find Edward, but first I had to get out of Liams arms. I slowly pushed on his chest, trying to get him to change positions so that I could slip off him, but it just stirred him and his grip on me grew tighter. He moaned and nudged the top of my head with his chin and I felt his lips in my hair. I pinched his wrist and he turned, his arms slipping from around me. I took the chance and stood up, amazed that he was still asleep. I wrapped the blanket around myself and walked to the fireplace, kneeling down to throw wood into the hungry flames.

I heard Liam behind me before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get him back." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

OMG! I know I haven't posted a chapter for this story in a looong time. I am so terribly sorry, and hopefully you guys forgive me. I just got so worked up in my other stories, and I knew that no one really read this one as much, so I put it on the back burner. I shouldn't have and I ask for your forgiveness again. SORRY! Okay… this chapter I dedicate to **iSparkle0like0alice**because she is the one that sent me a message asking where the next chapter was. So this is all because of her.

Snaps for iSparkle0like0alice!!

CHAPTER 8

EPOV

Chains, held by some unseen force, kept me held back against the stone wall. If I had been in any other place, I would know that it was impossible to hold a vampire against its will. This was different; I knew these creatures had the power to do so.

They have no name, but most call them the Creators. I do not call them either, for they do not have that kind of influence over me. I am alone in this dungeon of a room, but I can feel them watching me.

I wonder why I am not dead yet.

What could they possibly want with me?

I can only make out the shapes of the other walls around me, but I know Alice isn't here. There is something wrong, if she were here I would be able to hear her, but I hear nothing. My mind has gone completely blank but for my own torturous thoughts. It's unbearable. I feel the weaknesses of begin human.

Metal slides against metal and a door opens in front of me. Two robed figures walk in, and I can smell them. They smell like what they are: death's angels. One smells vaguely familiar. The figures look at each other and then the taller of the two walks forward and kneels down in front of me. I slide away from it, but not in fear. In disgust. I growl, because that is what I am good at.

"Hello Edward." I high female voice speaks. Pale hands reach out from the arms of her robe and she lowers her hood. If Edward found her voice familiar at first, he recognized the face most of all.

"Tanya." I can feel the anger and confusion bubbling up inside me.

"It is I." She tilts her head, focusing on my face. I can not read her thoughts, but I close my eyes. I sense her reaching out and then I feel her finger tips glide down my jaw. "I knew you would be at my mercy some day." She murmured. I yank my face away from her.

"Don't touch me." I growl between my teeth. She smiles kindly. "What are you doing?" I snide. But then I focus on her eyes, they are no longer the colour familiar to me because my family and I share the same trait. No, they are different. No, they aren't purple, because you can only be born one of _them_, but they are red on the verge of violet. "What have you become?"



"Something better, Edward, something better." Tanya answers me. She stands up and nods to her companion, who comes closer and lower its own hood. His hair is cropped short, with the graying signs of age. I do not recognize this one. He is completely different, but when he kneels down to get a better look I see something cross in his eyes. Sympathy maybe?

"I will be waiting outside. I can not watch. Do not do anything stupid." Tanya uses authority that I had known she had since we first met.

"I 'ave never failed, nor do I plan to anytime in the close future." The stranger growls.

"Splendid." Then she is gone. He turns to look at me.

"What is your name?" I whisper. He looks at me with skeptic eyes.

"Arthur." His voice comes out gruff. I nod at him. He already knows my name.

"Where is my sister?"

"Sorry." He whispers, and then he pulls the knife out of his robes.

--

BELLAPOV

I wait until Liam is asleep before I stand up. Taking care not to disturb my wounds, I walk towards the fur coat that Edward had made me where only days before. It's thicker than Edwards. I pull at the material. Why is Edward's coat here? After only a moment of hesitation, I pull on his coat. I almost cry out when I smell his scent. A heated feeling envelops me and I almost fall to my knees. I shake my head and then pull on the fur overtop. I sneak a glance at Liam. He looks as peaceful as he can be lying on the wooden floor. I turn and make my way out of the cottage. Ice pellets slice my skin and I almost crawl through the storm.

Hours pass and I do not know where I am. I could be anywhere. A light appears in the distance and I make my way towards it, my instinct for survival dominating my fear of meeting one of the Creators. A long time later, I come to the village. I do not relax in the slightest. I walk the street looking for forms of life. Everything is dead. No one is here. But the light, it guides me towards the radio tower. Maybe I could reach some one? I smile to myself as I walk faster through the snow banks. Sweat trickles down my chest and back, and my legs shoot pain up my body every time I take a step. There's someone there, standing at the base of the tower.

Standing guard?

Waiting?

Searching? For who?

Me?

I don't know what to do, so I walk towards them. Something grabs me around the waist and I go flying through the air. I buckle, waiting for the pain of impact to come, but there is nothing. I open my eyes and I am looking into shadow. I know who it is, only by his smell and his deep jagged breaths. His voice sends shocks down my body, causing me to forget about the pain.



"Isabella." Liam whispers. "What do you think you're doing?" I search his eyes looking for anger in his face, but I only see fear and relief.

"I—I need to find Edward."

"So you think getting caught yourself will make it any better?" He hisses. I can sense the anger now.

"No. I wasn't thinking…" My voice is barely a whisper. "I just want him back. I just want Edward back." Tears start streaming down my cheeks. I can't hold them in any longer. It's only a moment, but Liam's arms wrap around me and he leans his face towards me.

"Shhh…." He whispers. "Please don't weep." He sniffs. He slides his nose against mine, trying to calm me down. I can feel his warm, moist breath on my cheek, on my lips, in my soul. I feel something, something I never felt around him before. I never noticed it because of Edward being so close, but now when I close my eyes I can see a glimmering rope tied between Liam's heart and mine. Not just metaphorical, but physically there. I can feel it. I can touch it. I push my hands into Liam's cloak and place my palm again his bare chest; against his heart. Yes I can feel it. He shivers under my touch. I tilt my chin and I kiss the skin between his lips and nose. The beard starting to grow on his chin tickles me.

"What are you really?" I demand, but I can't pull away. It's like a physical pull.

"You know what I am." I try for a different approach. I'm only guessing here…

"How long have you been watching me?" I whisper into his ear. His breath lingers on my neck and his hands slide into my coats, grasping the fabric of my shirt on either side of my waist. I still can't pull away. I begin to get scared.

"Since I was capable of it."

"Liam…"

"I was born with your picture in my head. " He whispers. "I knew when I would find you. Over a hundred years later, in a nursery in a small town in Washington." My breath catches.

"What?" I stammer. He moans into my hair, trailing his hands up my back. I can't help but shiver in pleasure. It's as if my body demands what my mind can't stop.

"It's the Bind of the Universe. There is no definition for it. It just exists. I was born knowing that someday I would meet you. That I loved you from birth. There was and never will be you there… holding the other end of the rope… I know you see it." His voice lowers. We both pull back at the same moment and his eyes search mine.

"This happens to all of you?" I whisper.

"No." I start to question, but he takes in a deep breath.

"Only the leaders only child, his son. The one who will find the woman to bear the children of the next."

"Oh." It's all I can say. "Oh." I look up at him again and his fingers lower and grip the back fabric of the sweat pants that I had worn the day of the war. Then his lips are on mine, and I want to stop him. My mind screams Edward, but my entire body cries out for more. It's a sensation I have never ever felt before. Minutes later he pulls away 

from me. We are both gasping for air. The storm that has picked up around us does not affect either of us. I can feel the sweat trickling down his neck. He doesn't let go of me, but he leans forward.

"I cannot shift a Pure into the base, but I can get us closer. From there it will only be a couple days of a walk and I will bring you to your Edward."

"What's a shift?" I whisper, not meeting his gaze. I feel so terrible. I had failed Edward. A voice in my mind whispers _like he did to me._

"Hold on tight." Liam whispers, and then my feet leave the ground. Within only moments they touch back down. On grass and soil.

_**AN. I knew when I wrote the last chapter that this was going to happen in the next one. Heck I know what's going to happen in the end. **__****_

_**Well, I want to know what the few people who read this think of it now. I really do not know if I'm going to continue, but if a couple of people want me to, I for sure will. Because I love this story. It was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, and I believe is one of the best.**_

_**Review please. **_


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Guess what!? I'm going to finish this story. Applause Applause. Teehee

CHAPTER 9

The sound of glass shattering brought the first ounce of noise in hours. Esme watched with a look of content. Her arm of was still outstretched towards the ground, fingers spread evenly apart. The jar that she had dropped lay in jagged pieces on the floor. It was dark out; no one dared turn on any lights. So, they only means of light were from the full moon, which let a trickle of reflected light come through the pale curtains and onto the bare hard wood floor.

No furniture, no carpet, no telephone, nothing. Noting but left over's from the family that had lived here before. Of course Esme heard someone come through the door behind her, although he was barely audible to the human ear. Carlisle came up behind her and laid a hand on her arm. Under his light pressure, she relaxed.

"My Darling," He whispered in her ear, "was there a reason for this?" Meaning the glass on the floor. Esme tilted her cheek up to meet his lips.

"I needed to hear something. Make sure I hadn't gone insane." She whispered, her voice would be a croak if she were human.

"I see." Carlisle said, trailing his fingers up her arm. "And what was the conclusion to your assumption?" Esme smiled.

"I'm alright now that you are back." Esme turned around and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He murmured into her neck.

"Don't ever leave me again." Was all she said.

--

_Tap tap tap. _

Boredom was the only word to describe this. This being absolutely nothing.

_Tap tap … tap… tap tap._

Can't move my legs. Can't move my legs. But I can move my fingers. What are they doing to me? How long have I been here?

I can tap my fingers on the marble floor. There's metal under here. I rub my cheek against the stone. Cold stone. My skin is cold too. Am I made of stone? Am I dead?



Door opens. I open my eyes to slits at the smell. Oh, it's like water coming to my lips. Like when a human enters a barbeque. He is blurred. It's so light in here. The human bends down in front of me.

Can't move my legs, can't move my legs. He mumbles something to me. Or is he screaming?

Why is he screaming? My face crumples in pain and I reach my hands up and cover my ears.

"Noooo." My mouth is so dry. I can hear his heart beating. _Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap._

I can smell and hear the blood flowing through his body. I can move my arms. I can kill him and drink him dry. I tilt my head forward.

"NO!" I roll away into the corner. This is wrong. This is wrong. Not allowed.

"We've got one more…" He whispers. He screams. I scream too. NO NOT HIM. NO. NO. "You know who it is, don't you…."

_Edward. Edward can you hear me….?_

I look at the man. He brings out a knife.

"My name is Laurent. I'm going to be the one to kill you know." He comes towards me. I can't move my legs. I can't run.

Breath. Breath.

"JASPER!!"

--..

Glass shatters some where. Not a jar, no. A window. Jasper crashes through the blades of glass leftover. It scrapes at his feet. He knows now. After searching for months. He knows. He will find his Alice.

"I'm coming baby." He whispers to the night before blending into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pushing aside a low branch, I stepped over the wet hearth and onto the empty highway. No one drove anymore, because cars were banned. Well, and humans were afraid to leave their homes. It was cold, not as freezing as Alaska, but my breath was visible. I wrapped my arms around myself; I had left my jacket back at the cottage.

It was actually rather warm when we 'appeared' … wherever we were. I had no idea, but I hadn't spoken a word to Liam since. I didn't want something similar to occur. I didn't look him in the eye, but I could feel him beside me. His breaths were slow and regular, also a light mist, yet he didn't look cold. It was late, almost dark. We had been walking for hours, and my legs barely kept me moving. I was hungry, but afraid to ask Liam to stop. If I kept my thoughts on Edward, I was able to keep my hands off of Liam.

We walked down the deserted highway for another hour, Liam never stopped. Obviously he wanted to get there tonight. Abruptly, he grabbed a hold of my elbow and led me off to the side of the road. I looked up into his face. His eyes were shadowed when his gaze met mine, and I quickly turned away. My insides clenched, and I couldn't bear to know what he was thinking. Quickly he stepped into the trees and kneeled down, pulling me down with him.

"What--?--" I started, but he pressed his fingers to my lips.

"Shh.." He whispered. He lowered his hands, and I relaxed slightly beside him. I looked towards the road. Army vehicles drove by, one by one. They looked as if they were doing a routine check, because one stopped, and two men climbed out. My breath caught in my throat. Liam wrapped his fingers around my wrist and I felt it again. The tug. No, not again. I wasn't going to drown in his sense again. I wasn't that weak. He pulled me closer and into his lap, pressing me up against his body. It was cold, but after only a few moments his body heat calmed me. I turned my head and looked out at the soldiers. Liam's fingers were pressed up against my cheek and temple.

The men were still there, looking for something. They walked along the ditch, their flash lights beaming through the night.

"What are they looking for?" I whispered into his collar.

"Me." He took a breath, and his hand left my hip and dug into his pocket. "And this." He unwrapped the paper and pulled out its contents. It was just a rock, a crystal maybe. No bigger than the size of my palm. "This is my father's."

"What does it do?" I knew there had to be something magical about it.

"It's a life stone of sorts. It holds a soul, and in this one is a very important one."

"Whose?" I asked. He looked at me before bending down and pressing his lips against mine. There was the tug again.



"Not whose, Isabella. No it doesn't belong to someone." He pulled away and looked up. I cleared my throat.

"So where are we going?"

"It's not too far away." Was all he said. After about half an hour, the people got back into their vehicles and drove off. I stood up, and Liam followed. "Come on." He whispered, taking my hand. "Let's get something to eat."

.-.-.-.-.-..

Jasper lifted his foot and kicked the door in. It flew off of its hinges and into the far wall, leaving cinder and a hole in its wake. He stepped through it, and into the small house. He looked straight at Emmett, who had appeared in the door from the basement. His face darkened when he realized why he was there.

"It's about time!" He walked forward and pulled his brother into a hug.

"I know where they are, and I know how to get her out." Jasper said. Rosalie had appeared beside her husband. She nodded. Jasper didn't wait for anything else, he turned around and let the two of them out of the house and into the darkness that awaited.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Alice sat up straighter. She knew she had not imagined this. She had seen it. Pressing her palm up against the wall she strained her ears. If only she could hear it. Proof that it existed. There was a vibration from somewhere outside the walls. Alice's teeth gleamed in the darkness. It was about time.

0000

"So how does it work?" I asked when we had settled ourselves back on the road. Liam had stopped by an empty house and came out with a loaf of bread and some jam. It wasn't Swiss Chalet, but I ate it as if it were the best thing I had eaten in months. Because it was.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Your stone. The thing with the soul inside."

"Not inside, Isabella. It is as a whole."

"Oh. Well.. how does it work?"

"I don't. It's our greatest weapon, yet our greatest enemy. If that makes any sense at all." He looked at me, a slight grin on his face. I smiled back.

"Okay." I murmured. It didn't really answer my question. I looked up from the ground and made out a wall edging its way beside us through the trees. My heart skipped a beat, and I was nervous. I knew that this was our destination. Liam felt my body tense and he squeezed my hand.

"You can wait out in the trees if you'd like?" He whispered. I shoke my head.

"No. I need Edward." Liam didn't answer me, but his fingers gripped my hand tighter. We came to a gate and Liam stopped. He pressed his hand up against it, and suddenly it shimmered. One moment it was there and the next it had completely disappeared. I opened my mouth. Liam chuckled, leaning over and placing his fingers underneath my chin, closing my mouth. He closed the distance between my lips and his for just the slightest of seconds; just the slightest of a sting. He let go of my face and turned to where the gate once stood.

"Let's go." He murmured. And we walked through the wall and into the forest beyond.

00000

Jasper jumped over the wall as if it wasn't even there. Rosalie and Emmett behind him. They stood on the other side and just stared into the trees for a long moment. Emmett was the first to get restless.

"When does the ass kicking happen?" He said. Rosalie couldn't help but smile. Jasper's face didn't change. Closing his eyes, he could see her face. Somehow he knew she could see this.



"I'm almost there, baby." He whispered, and then he ran. He ran at full speed, dodging trees and rocks. Everything was a blur around him. Rosalie and Emmett were only a half step behind him. When he came to the wall of the large building, he didn't even stop to take a good look at it. He just ran right through, right into it. A heart shuddering quake shakes the ground and the walls, and two robed men come dashing into the room—followed by dozens more.

AN: I know its short, but the next chapter is kind of part one of the conclusion, so stayed tuned! :P:P


	12. Chapter 12

**A few people have asked for a chapter to this story. I seriously didn't think anyone was reading it all. hmm... But here it is none-the-less. Enjoy, my people. Then go to my site! I've fallen way behind!**

Chapter 12

Liam led me through brackens of thick bush and leaves. I had a hard time keeping my breathing regular. I was afraid for Alice, Edward, myself.. and Liam. As we approached a shadowed, lurking building, I let go of Liam's hand. The impulse to vomit rose up my throat like vile, and for reasons unknown, I couldn't have myself touching Liam. It just didn't feel right. Liam acted as if he didn't notice, but he did run his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Here." He whispered, coming up to a side door. With a slight heave, the door creaked open. I clinched my eyes, afraid that someone inside may have heard us, but on the other side there was no one. It was a stone hallway, one of the one's you would expect to see in an old medieval movie. With the torches hanging from the ceiling as if leading us down a path to our doom. I shivered. It was dark other than the patches of dancing yellow light that were iluminated from the torches. Liam started walking down the hallway and I followed. he peeked around the corner and turned to look at me, a look of suspicion on his face.

"What?" I whispered. His eyebrows came together.

"There should be more.. there should be gaurds, but their aren't." He shook his head. "Something is off."

"Maybe they're just taking a break." I whispered, staying close to the wall. Liam tried to choke back a laugh.

"We don't take breaks, Isabella. We take shifts." He turned and looked down the hall.

"Oh." I answered.

"This way." I followed him again, making sure I was not touching him in anyway. There was a rattle and then a crash from far away. Liam took in a sharp breath, twirled around, grabbed me by the waist and twisted me into a alcove. Three men in red robes marched past, torches in their hands. I pressed myself up against Liam, farther into the dark.

"How many were there?" The middle one asked.

"Three. Two males and a female."

"That's only five. We are missing the two leaders."

"It won't be long now. We have word that the human is also on her way. She's with Liam."

"Liam?" The shortest one screamed in anger. "He's not welcome here no more!"

"We know. That's just the information that has arrived. Hold your anger." By this time their voice had all but dissappeared as they vanished into the darkness.

"They can't get a hold of Carlisle and Esme..." I whispered frantically.

"Are they the two those guards were speaking of?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well there is much to be done then." He answered with a smile. "Come" He grabbed my hand and began to lead me again down the hallway. We walked for about 5 minutes before entering an off chamber that led us down a steep flight of stairs. There were no torches down there, so Liam grabbed a torch off the wall. He was about to walked behind me down the stairs when someone yelled out.

"Liam!" It was a rough voice with a scottish accent. Liam cursed, passed me the torch and pushed me farther down the stairs.

"I'll follow you." He mouth, and then the door closed on me. I started to shake with fear. I wanted to move, to run, but my feet were planted to the stairs. It was when the handle started to move, and there was banging and yelling on the other side, that I started and walked as fast as I could down the stairs without tripping. When I got the the bottom, my torch was almost out of light. I bit my tongue hesitantly, but continued down the hallway. I came to many doors, but they were all empty. Like jail cells. Half way down the hall, I opened a door that had footprints around the entrance. It creaked open, thudding against the wall in behind. With a shaky breath, I took a step forward, the torch in front of me.

I gasped when the light reflected of the pale skin of a vampire.

"EDWARD!"

**AN: This story has short chapters, so that is why this one is short as well... ( didn't want to break the habit. lol)**

**check out my site... on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I gasped when the light reflected of the pale skin of a vampire.

"EDWARD!"

...

He was just lying there. If I had not known he was a vampire, I would think he was dead; just a corpse. But I knew he was alive. They wouldn't have just left his body; they would have burned it.

I dropped to my knees beside him and turned him over. His eyes were closed, but he looked to be in pain. I pulled his head into my lap and pushed his hair out of his eyes, stroking his cheeks. I leaned my face close to his and whispered in his ear.

"Edward?" I murmured. Nothing. My eyes started to cloud over and I heard as the noise from the stairs grew louder. Anxiety began to rush through my entire body and my stomach began to crumble. I pulled him tighter to my chest, holding myself together. Soon I was able to drown out the noise around me until it was just Edward and I. I rocked back and forth slowly, whispering, crying and begging for him to come back to me.

"Please... Edward. Please, I love you. Please ..." I moaned. The noise breaks back through the barrier of my mind and I scream.

...

"Are you going to kill me now?" I asked this Arthur as he leaned over me, a knife gripped tightly in his hands.

"I must." Was all he said, but I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"My sister, Alice, is she alive?" I asked, pleading.

"She." He almost lowered his knife. "She was almost killed, but Tanya stopped it. She's not supposed to die. Not yet." They cannot kill her. They WILL not kill my sister.

"Can that knife even kill me?" I whispered, barely audible. I was afraid for my life, but the only thing I could see was my Bella's face. Arthur smiled.

"No. But _she_ doesn't know that." He winked. Just then the door opened and a tall, muscular man with shoulder length blonde hair walked into the room. His hood was back. Arthur turned around and bowed, his nose coming close to the ground. "Master..." He whispered. "My Lord, My King..."

"Leave." The other one said, his voice ringing in authority. Arthur stood and left the room. I looked up at his ugly face and said nothing. He took out a gun from inside his robes and aimed it at my chest.



"What?—" I started, and he let the dart hit me straight where my heart should have been. "Bella" I whispered as I drifted into blackness.

...

Liam rushed into the room and took in the image of Bella and her lover, her mate. It made his heart lurch. Slowly she looked up at him through tear strained eyes, her lips quivering. "Help him..." She whispered. Every thought of letting him die, letting him live, left her mind and all he saw was Isabella. He walked forward and she opened her arms to him. Liam lifted her up, letting her Edward's body drift back to the ground. And then he had her against the wall, and within seconds she had her hands everywhere. Her despair curling in on him, and he was hungry to finally have all of her.

He had killed the two Creators, thankful that one had not been Arthur. He was thankful that the two of them were alone, the only two alive.

...

There were only three of them, but Jasper knew that he would at least get through them—to get to his Alice. Emmett was the first to attack, a triumphant and greedy smile on his face, and Rosalie was not far behind.

"Get Alice." Rosalie growled. "We'll take care of these guys." Jasper didn't need to be told first. He broke through the fight and followed the scent, Alice's pounding coming from the ground below him. Within seconds he was outside her door. Metal hinges could not keep him from her. He stood in front of her, oddly short of breath. She stood with a wide smile on her face. Before she leapt into his arms and they tumbled to the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"No." I moaned as Liam's cool fingers slid up my shirt and rested against my chest. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to feel pleasure.

"It's the way it was meant to be." He growled into my neck, and then his teeth pierced into the skin over my jugular, and I was falling. I could feel the tug as he fed. And I couldn't help the thought _He's not a vampire _from running through my mind. But even that thought quickly vanished, and Liam was everywhere. His thoughts, emotions, desires clouded into my mind and I could have busted from the intrusion. I knew that this was wrong, but it felt good. There was no poison seeping into my body like the last time I was bitten. This was different. Oddly, I could feel his body tight against mine, between my legs, and I could find his hair between my fingers as I gripped his head.

A long moment later, he pulled away and looked into my eyes, licking his lips. I gasped, taking in a jagged breath. I lifted my shaking fingers to my neck and they came back slicked with my own blood. He turned then, staring at the door. He looked angry that we had been disturbed, but I was relieved.

There was a man in the door way. His hair was long and blonde, and he had a menacing look on his face. My body began to tremble. Without looking away from him, Liam reached out and placed a palm on my side, trying to relax me. I tried to breathe. "Liam" The other man spoke, his voice was soft but full of hatred and authority. "I knew you would come again, I just didn't know it would be on the opposite side."

"Not the wrong side, father." Liam murmured.

"We shall see." His eyes slid over me. "It seems you have found your _chosen…"_

"Yes." Liam murmured. "But she is taken."

"That doesn't matter. She must stay with you now, you must take her. Kill him." He pointed to Edward on the floor, and I gasped.

"No!" I said, falling to the ground and pulling Edward's back against my chest. I felt something on his right pectoral and pulled. It was a silver staff, a dart of some sort. It was hard to pull out, but I threw it across the room.

"You're strong for your love." Liam's father said. I looked up at him. He was smiling. "It's too bad it had to be you." I didn't believe his sympathy. Liam pulled hard at my arm and I was standing again. He pushed me into the far wall and strode towards his father. There they stood nose to nose. "Are you going to fight me, kill me, son?" He asked.

"I should. I won't. But I will not stop someone else from finishing you off. _Father._"

Liam's father smiled again, his teeth showing. He sniffed the air and his smile grew more pronounced. "You fed from your _chosen._ It's been completed. You took her as your own. Her blood is within you now, and you will always need her to survive. You are my son, Liam. You have done the deed in order to take over the thrown."

"I have done so, but not for your thrown." Liam spat. I felt my way along the wall, closer to Edward. I saw his eyelids twitch. They wouldn't notice me if I dropped to the ground, would they? There was only one way to see. I slid down the wall and sat on the balls of my feet. Liam and his father were still speaking in urgent tones. I rolled onto my knees and pulled Edward towards me. He wouldn't move. He was too heavy. Quickly, I placed my palm on his cheek, letting my skin linger so he would smell my scent. Then, I grabbed under his arms and prayed that he would use his feet to push himself towards me. Surely he was strong enough for that. It worked. He stayed quiet, and in less than a second he was in my arms. I pressed his cheek against my breast. He was shaking, weak. The silver or drugs or whatever was still in his blood stream. I had no idea how to make him strong enough for him to save me. I knew he could. Just not at this moment. "Bella…" His lips moved but no sound came out. He lightly gripped the fabric of my shirt. Tears spilled down my face. The voices had stopped. I looked up and saw both Liam and his father watching me. Obviously they had come up with an agreement.

….

I could feel my Bella holding onto me, and I willed with all my strength to hold her, to kiss her, to save her. But my entire body was not functioning as my mind wanted it too. I tried to speak her name and was unaware if she heard me. Or if I even spoke at all. This could all just be a dream. A Hellenistic, yet completely dutiful dream. It would be wonderful if it had my Bella in it. She turned it into heaven. But I could not dream. I had not dreamt, or even slept in over a hundred years. This was definitely a living dream. I knew it was happening. I was aware of it all.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the underlines.. I tried my hardest but I can't get rid of it in document manager!!!

Chapter 15

Being scared of the dark does not mean that there are monsters waiting for you to move close to the bed so they can reach out and pull you down. The same goes for heights; that bridge isn't going to fall because of it. Knowing that vampires or monsters exist, also does not mean that you automatically have to be afraid of them. Although I would think anyone would be afraid of the idea of monsters. Unless of course you are one, which I am not. I'm just in love with a vampire who thinks he is one, which he's not. I think he's starting to believe that now, being the David of the Creator's Goliath. 

My bare feet slide on the cold stones. My body is covered in a thin layer of perspiration. Does it have to be so obscenely warm in this dank room? My hair sticks in clumps to my bare shoulders. I took of my blouse long ago when we had only been here for an hour or so. I just couldn't stand the heat. It was going to make my skin begin to blister if they didn't come for me soon enough. It was so dark in here, but there were no monsters. Just Edward. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was here. I had his back pressed up against my chest. To let him know I was here, not that he wouldn't be able to smell me, but also to try and cool myself off a bit. His skin didn't have the same effect anymore as it would only months before. I don't even know if I am still that same person I used to be. I felt completely different; a whole new per--thing. 

I felt that muscles in Edward's back contract, and I tensed as well. A few moments later a door opened somewhere to my right. A line of yellow light illuminated half the room into a greyish haze. I blink and turn away, letting my eyes fix themselves. Surprisingly, Edward relaxes into me, feigning unconsciousness. I keep my arms wrap around his chest, keeping me unexposed as well as instinctively protecting myself the only way I could. I splay my fingers across his pecs, trying to keep my fingernails from digging into him. 

"Hello there." A voice I recognize says to me. I turn and look up. It's Liam's father. He seems pleased about something or other, but I know Jasper would sense uneasiness; I could see it in his eyes. I do not answer, but just stare at him. "You don't need to answer, I have no interest in what you have to say at the present moment. I did not come for you, but I will be taking your lover now. I'm ashamed that he hasn't woken up, it seems that he was given too much of our poison…" He trails off with a shake of the head. _Or not enough._ I think in my head. I know what he is going to do as he turns his head and nods to an unseen figure. I tighten my grip on Edward and this time his hand moves and touches mine. I take in a deep breath at the knowledge of his returned strength. Liam's father's head spins at the sound and his eyes focus on Edward for a moment. "Well I--" He says but is interrupted from a sound up above, and then there are footsteps and another familiar voice drifts into the chamber. It's Arthur.

"My Lord," He says in a rushed voice. "It's the west wing-- something has happened."

"Tell me."

"You won't believe me."

"Just tell me, now!"

"Werewolves, my Lord, or something close to it at least." Arthur comes into view of the door. "An entire pack of them! They've broken down the gate and have entered."

"You, come with me," Liam's father says to Arthur. "Take me there. The rest of you guard these doors with your life until my return." 

"Yes, my Lord."

Liam's father leaves the entrance of the door and heads out of sight. I share eye contact with Arthur for half a second, and then he leaves. I understand now. The door closes and we are in darkness again, but this time there is an air of hope surrounding us. In a flash, Edward is gone, and in that same half a second he is on me again, his lips pressing into mine with a force I had only once felt before. I press my knees into his sides, keeping him against me. I slide my fingers through his hair and down his neck. He lightly growls and presses his lips and tongue down my throat. I arch into him as his hands slide down my bare back. He wants this, I know it, and I'm ready to enter the bliss. 

"Promise you will never leave me again." I whisper.

"I promise." He answers before taking me into our momentary heaven.

…

"This is were it's going to get difficult." Jasper muttered as he paced back in forth in the nearly set sun. The trees hid them from any living, or unliving, creature miles around. And the waterfall behind them would hide their scent and voice from anything that might overhear them. It was difficult to know anything the Creators did. 

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had safely gotten Alice out of the facilities, but at a sacrifice. Edward and Bella were in there. And they didn't find this out until it was run or die. Alice watched Jasper, but she wasn't really intent on his every move. Instead she was searching the future for something relevant. Rosalie was standing against Emmett's chest, and they as well just stood watching. But Jasper was the most hectic from all the worry and excitement coming off his family. 

Just then Alice stood up from where she sat cross legged on the grass and dirt. Jasper was in front of her instantly, holding her arms. "What did you see?" Alice smiled and held up her pointer finger. It only took a few minutes of stillness and then there was a rustle in the trees. Carlisle and Esme walked into the small clearing. Esme smiled at her children.

"I'm glad you are safe." She said as she hugged Rosalie gently, and then the rest. 

"Edward and Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"They're still there." Emmett said. "But we're going back to get them out." There was another rustle in the trees, but this time it was meant for a human to hear. Alice smiled.

"Now we won't need to go in alone." She smiled as, through the trees, the wolves came. 


End file.
